<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Wife by Prettyinfillory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798260">A Good Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinfillory/pseuds/Prettyinfillory'>Prettyinfillory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bottom Will Graham, Dom Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Past Child Grooming, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unhealthy Relationships, Wife Kink, Wife Will Graham, but they love each other - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinfillory/pseuds/Prettyinfillory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will grows up groomed to be Hannibal’s wife. When Hannibal decides to move them to Baltimore to start up his psychiatry practice, it puts Will in the eye of Jack Crawford who has to learn to speak with Will through Hannibal's rules and domineering lifestyle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve had this in my drafts for weeks and I decided it’s time to post it. It’s darker than my other Hannigram fic, so I was nervous to post it, but here goes..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will Graham knew what his role in life would be from the time he learned how to speak. He was to be quiet, demure, obedient. A perfect little wife for a stern, domineering Husband whom he was to love unconditionally. He did all of this with a smile on his face and content in his heart. He knows nothing else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was taken in from an orphanage at the age of one by a man named Robert Lecter, a Count in Lithuania. He was told his parents died in a house fire in the more rural area of Lithuania and had been taken to an orphanage in a nearby village. Robert had been looking for someone to betroth his nephew in the future, but they couldn’t find anyone who fit into their lifestyle, so they decided to create someone who would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From there, he met a seven year old boy named Hannibal Lecter. Even at the age of seven, he already knew how to control a room with just a glare in his eyes and a snarl to his lips. He knew how to command respect with a single word and he definitely knew how to demand obedience from Will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will grew up learning how to please Hannibal. He learned to cook and clean, to be silent, but observant, and he learned how to hold himself as a proper wife would. He wore only the most beautiful, yet modest, of dresses and he always did everything with perfect posture (he can currently balance eight books on his head, but he’s close to getting his ninth). His bouncy curls were always laid in just the right way on his head and his entire body was waxed every Saturday. He loved making himself pretty for his Husband, he had been doing it since the age of five. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why he was now wearing a modest, white dress as they ready themselves for the airport. He’s currently waiting in the foyer for Hannibal to bring down the last of the suitcases, seeing as he’s not allowed to lift them himself nor is he allowed to exit the house without his Husband’s permission. Hannibal comes down the stairs holding the last two suitcases and meets him in the foyer with a chaste kiss to his lips. Will looks to the floor with a light blush to his cheeks. No matter how many years go by he still remains as shy as the first time Hannibal kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, Hannibal has decided to start a psychiatry practice in the US, so they are traveling all the way to Baltimore, Maryland. Will is nervous. He’s never been anywhere besides the Lecter Manor, besides the few times Hannibal allowed him to accompany him to the market. Hannibal doesn’t like exposing Will to other men, he’s a very possessive man and he doesn’t like the filthy looks they leer at Will because of his dresses and demure nature. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wills never even seen a plane and he’s heard they can crash, so he’s a little frightened. However, he knows his Husband would never put him in harm’s way and that helps him relax a little. Once Hannibal puts all the suitcases in the trunk of the car he comes back to the foyer and takes Will’s arm to lead him to the car. He opens the door for him and helps him into the passenger seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ride to the airport is filled with Will’s wonder-filled gaze and surprised gasps. He’s never seen this much of Lithuania before and it’s a tad overwhelming to see such a big world when his has been so contained around his Husband. He doesn’t necessarily mind though. He was trained to be grateful of anything his Husband allows him or gifts to him, which is why he fawns under the soft smile Hannibal gives him after each little gasp Will makes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they reach the airport Will is met with Hannibal’s stern gaze. Immediately, Will is as attentive as he can be, back straight and eyes forward. He knows he’s being given instruction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While we are in this airport you stay a step behind me, eyes on me or the floor. You do not speak to anyone but me. If you are given a question, I will answer for you. Understand?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will gives him a relieved smile. He had been worried for days about being around so many people, especially the men. It allowed Will to breathe easier knowing what was expected of him. “Yes, Hannibal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked through the airport Will did exactly as Hannibal said. His dress was brushing against his calves as he walked and the soft touches provided a nice sensory focus for him. He watched Hannibal’s broad shoulders as they walked and didn’t even see the glances he was garnering. As they made it to baggage claim there were several officers there in charge of protocol screening. Luckily, there was a metal detector device because Will imagines Hannibal might have become unhinged if an officer started touching his wife. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They boarded the plane in no time and Hannibal guided Will into the window seat to provide a border between him and the other passengers. His hand found its way into Hannibal’s and he gripped it tightly, shaking a little. He was still nervous about the plane ride. Soon they made it in the air and he was able to calm down. He enjoyed watching the clouds. They were so pretty!  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal spent the whole plane ride talking to him about all the opportunities they would have to explore once they made it to the US. Will was very excited because Hannibal promised to take him to all sorts of places. He couldn’t wait. Apparently there were museums and huge parks that Hannibal was planning to take him to. He was giddy just thinking about. Already he was coordinating which dress would compliment the green of the grass and the colorful flowers he could picture being there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only flowers he had ever seen were the ones in the garden behind the manor. Hannibal always allowed him to spend hours there, reading books and watering the plants. He had even seen a puppy nearby the garden once. He had been so overwhelmed by the cuteness Hannibal had thought he was hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the plane landed Hannibal told him the same rules applied. Eyes on him, no speaking to others. He didn’t mind. It was simpler that way and he liked being a sweet, obedient wife. He had heard from the other wives who came to the manor that when a wife got too unruly their husband would find another. It was one of Will’s greatest fears, so he did his best to not be disobedient or a “brat,” as Hannibal would call it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A man standing next to a Bentley was waiting for them as they exited the airport and Hannibal helped Will into the passenger seat as the man gave Hannibal a set of keys. Apparently, Hannibal had already purchased a car before arriving in the States, so they could head straight to the new house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Will couldn’t believe the culture shock he was experiencing. Everything seemed so vibrant and technological here. There were giant buildings and industrialized streets, way different than the small villages and markets he experienced In Lithuania. He mostly kept his eyes on Hannibal, too overwhelmed to do anything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at the new house Will’s couldn’t contain his excitement. He was already imagining the ways he could make it his home with tablecloths and curtains. He wasn’t allowed to decorate the manor because Lady Murasaki had already done that before Will was born. He let out a tiny squeal and clapped his hands. He can usually keep himself contained like a proper wife, but this is too exciting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal stepped out of the car and walked around to his side. He opened the door for Will and escorted him to the door, unlocking it. Will was practically vibrating next to him, causing Hannibal to chuckle at him. He kissed the side of his head and then, the door opened. Will gasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mansion was painted in maroons and reds and had a dark aura about it. Will loved it. Hannibal had always been a darker, mysterious man, so Will was practically raised to be enamored by anything even slightly psychotic. He gave a giggle and spun around to face Hannibal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck. He gave him a deep kiss to show how grateful he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it so much Hannibal! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal gave a throaty chuckle and lent in for another kiss, nipping at Will’s lip as he pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, my love. I’m glad you like it. Now, go explore while I get the bags from the car.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will slowly walked through each room of the house. They were pretty barren, mainly filled with a bed or empty bookshelves and drawers. His fingers were already itching to add drapes and the perfect bed sheets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He soon made it to the master bedroom and he almost jumped up and down. It had a big bed in the middle of the room and a bathroom was connected to it. His favorite part of the room by far was the giant closet. He could already see where each dress and pair of shoes would go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was still looking around the room when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and lips at his neck. He tilted his head farther to the side with a blissful sigh. He was so happy. Hannibal hummed and tightened his grip, pushing his hips into Will’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we christen the house, darling?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will giggled and pulled Hannibal to the bed in the room. Yeah, he was happy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Talk to me about Wife Will on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/belovedmongoose">Tumblr!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this seems a little meh they are still getting settled into their new home, so I’ve gotta build on that a little bit. </p>
<p>Also, thank you guys so much for all your kind words they mean a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Will woke up it was to Hannibal wandering around the room getting dressed. He gasped and sat up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh! I’m sorry Hannibal I overslept! Do you have time for me to make breakfast?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Hannibal’s wife, he is supposed to get up an hour before Hannibal to make breakfast and look presentable. He must be jet lagged from the plane ride because it is rare for him not to have the table already set and ready by the time Hannibal wakes up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal gave him a soft smile and moved to the bed. He leaned over Will’s tiny body and gave him a soft, minty kiss. Will giggled and leaned in for another one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is quite alright, my love. I knew you would be tired from all the traveling and I wanted you to sleep. Besides, we have not yet had the chance to buy adequate food to cook breakfast.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will hummed and let his guilt ease. He hated when he didn’t complete his tasks, even though he knew Hannibal never got </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>upset when it happened. He sat up and moved to his suitcase to pick out a dress to wear. He made a mental note to put away their clothes soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will, since we do not have food yet I am going to take you out to breakfast today. I will be bringing home lunch as well and we can get groceries when I get home from setting up the office.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will practically lit up at the day’s plan. He loved spending time with his Husband and he was very excited to get a chance to see the city. Plus, he had never eaten in a restaurant before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! That would be wonderful, Hannibal!” Will exclaimed and then started moving frantically, the perfect picture of a scatterbrained and excited wife. “This dress just won’t do! I will need a different one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went back to a different suitcase, one with the dresses he wears in public. Each one is more modest than his house dresses and have more intricate designs. He chooses a dark blue dress with white lace accents. This is one of his favorites because Hannibal’s hands always gravitate towards his hips when he wears it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’s changed into his dress and a pair of white heels, he combs through his curls to give them extra bounce. Then he heads down the stairs with Hannibal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They drive to a nice brunch restaurant and Will can already tell he will absolutely love it. He was worried Hannibal would want to go to a fancy place, but it seems very quaint and homey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are seated in a patio area because Hannibal knows how much Will loves to feel the sun on his face. Will notices some people staring at him, either in lust or disgust, but he knows to focus on Hannibal when this happens. Hannibal orders for the both of them and Will gives a happy sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they eat Hannibal tells him where he aims to take his psychiatry practice. Will is ecstatic for him. He had published several papers on the human mind and it caught the attention of the FBI’s profiling unit. This is essentially what motivated their move to the states. He’s going to be consulting with a man named Jack Crawford on the more difficult cases that could use Hannibal’s expertise. It scared Will a little, but he trusts Hannibal and he will support him in anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they finish with their brunch Hannibal leads him out of the restaurant with a hand on his lower back. It makes Will blush every time he does that in public. For some reason it makes him feel even more proper and dainty than usual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They drive back to the house and Hannibal tells him the rules that are going to be applied here. They are mostly the same as in Lithuania, but more strict because it’s “new territory,” as Hannibal says. He isn’t allowed to open the door for anyone or leave the house. Hannibal says when they are more comfortable here he will be able to visit the garden Hannibal had put in the backyard, but Hannibal wants to meet the neighbors first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal kisses him goodbye and reminds him he will be home for lunch. After he leaves, Will decides to start unpacking their boxes. He puts away their clothes in the closet nice and neat and makes each bed in the house. Once all their essential boxes are put away he finds the boxes with their books in them. Each one is in Lithuanian and they always give Will a sense of nostalgia from his childhood when Hannibal would read to him before bed. It was the only way Will could fall asleep when he was younger  it drove the maids insane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will spends the next few hours reading and waiting in anticipation for his Husband’s return. He wonders what Hannibal will bring him for lunch. He always makes sure Will eats healthy meals throughout the day, so no doubt it will be something both filling and good for his body. It makes him smile knowing his Husband cares so much about his well being. Hannibal has always expressed that he only wants what’s best for Will. It was a sentiment Will always kept with him, especially in the first few years of his training when things were difficult for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hours fly by and before he knows it a shadow is hovering over him. He startles and snaps his book closed, falling to his knees before Hannibal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Hannibal! I am so sorry I wasn’t at the door when you arrived! I got lost in my book.” Will cries, apologetically. He hates when he breaks a rule, even a minor one such as this. The move has really thrown a wrench in his routine; he never messes up twice in a day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal chuckles at him and palms his hair, tilting his head up by his curls. “It’s alright, darling, I like seeing you so content in our house. Now, up you get. It’s time for lunch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to leave without looking to see if Will is following him. He always does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They eat in relative silence. Will likes when they simply enjoy each other’s company. Will spends a lot of this time watching Hannibal eat and admiring the lines in his face. Hannibal has to nudge him several times so he will finish his own plate as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He does tell Hannibal about furnishing each guest bedroom though and how he plans to get new curtains put in. He gets a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good Boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> for his trouble and it makes him go warm all over. He loves making his Husband proud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they finish their lunch Will clears off the table and washes the few dishes they used. He walks Hannibal to the door and gives him a kiss goodbye, already brimming with excitement over their shopping trip. Hannibal tells him the US stores are very different from the villages back home and he can’t wait to see what they are like. Plus, his Husband spends a great deal of their time in public with at least one hand on him somewhere and he thrives under the attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He daydreams about this for sometime and then decides to finish another book in anticipation for Hannibal’s arrival. He wonders if the new stores will warrant more rules for him and settles at the knowledge that Hannibal will guide him, just as he always does. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to put the shopping scene in chapter three because it felt excessive putting it here, but maybe we will get a more in-depth look at how Will and Hannibal interact in public ;)</p>
<p>Also, you can talk to me about Wife Will on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/belovedmongoose">Tumblr!</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter two is nearly done!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>